


The Captain and his Compass

by mythras_fire



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, prompt- astronomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-04
Updated: 2010-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythras_fire/pseuds/mythras_fire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble for prompt “astronomy” at <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"><a href="http://jackwill.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://jackwill.livejournal.com/"><b>jackwill</b></a></span>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Captain and his Compass

*****

“Uh, William luv?”

“Yes, Jack?”

“Would you mind terribly going below deck for a little bit?”

“Again?”

“Yes, just until we sight land, otherwise you never know where we’ll end up.”

“Seriously, Jack, next time you see Tia Dalma, do me a favor.”

“Of course, luv, anything!”

“Please ask her to give you an astronomical device that actually uses the cardinal directions. I’d really like to see where we’re going for a change.”

Jack chuckled to himself as he heard Will mutter about stupid compasses that only see what your heart desires most as he went back down below deck…


End file.
